Dream of Love and Happiness
by serendipitous dreams
Summary: [Sailor Stars] Just my little take on what could've happened after episode 194 -grins- Usagi's confused, so Seiya gives her a little hope.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters. They were created by Naoko Takeuchi. This fanfic is merely for amusement-and to help me deal with my Seiya/Usagi craze grin

**Author's Notes:** Takes place in Sailor Stars, after episode 194. It's just basic S/U fluff of what _could_ have happened after the episode, and it doesn't affect the actual anime storyline too much. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome!

Dream of Love and Happiness  
By: serendipitous dreams

The rain started to slow down to a drizzle, and the moon was starting to peep from behind the clouds. Seiya Kou shivered as a small gust of wind blew between him and the woman walking beside him. A thin, long-sleeved collared shirt wasn't protecting him from nature's fury.

_Am I not good enough?_

The silent question hung in the air as Seiya and the girl walking on the sidewalk. He glanced sideways at the blonde-haired at his side. She hadn't said much since they left the school, and he was worried. When she noticed he was looking at her, she pulled the red jacket he had offered her earlier a little tighter around herself.

"Odango. . .are you getting cold?" Seiya asked, hoping to get a response.

Usagi shook her head. "I'm all right, Seiya, thank you," she replied softly. Seiya smiled inwardly. _Good-she's still talking to me._

He was surprised the other senshi had let him bring her back home. _I supposed they thought we had something to talk about_, he thought.

_Flashback:_

Seiya took off his coat jacket and placed it around Usagi's shivering shoulders. "Seiya," she whispered, as he helped her up, "I. . ." Seiya waited as Usagi tried to finish what she was saying. Instead, she just trailed off. She was staring at the doorway to the roof. Seiya turned to look at what she was staring at and noticed the other senshi.

"Bring Odango home safely," Seiya told the girls. With a small nod at Usagi, he turned towards the door.

"Seiya-kun."

Seiya turned to Minako, who had spoken. When he looked at her in question, she glanced at the other girls before saying, "I think you should walk Usagi-chan home." Seiya just stood there, not sure if he had heard right. Before he could even question what she had said, Minako nodded at him solemnly.

He turned to look at Usagi. She was looking at him. "Is that all right, Odango?" he asked. When Usagi nodded, he put his hand on her arm and led her through the door.

End flashback

_Aino-san probably understood there were some things we need to sort out,_ Seiya thought. He turned away from Usagi, and instead turned to look at the moon. A few moments later, they had reached the driveway of the Tsukino residence. Seiya frowned. "Are your parents home, Odango? The house is pretty dark."

Usagi shook her head. "I think they might still be at Shingo's school. His school had an event going on," she said softly. She turned to him. "Seiya. . .can you please. . .follow me inside?"

Seiya widened his eyes in surprise. Usagi gave him a slight smile. "I just. . .I don't want to be alone right now," she explained. Seiya hesitated. _After what happened, I don't know if I should go in,_ he thought. _I shouldn't even be here._

He saw the sadness in Usagi's eyes and gave in. He nodded and Usagi gave him a grateful smile. As they walked through the darkened house and up the stairs, Seiya remembered the time he had eagerly volunteered to be Usagi's bodyguard. _ I'll always protect her. . .no matter what,_ he thought as Usagi turned on the light in her bedroom. Seiya hesitated outside the door.

Usagi moved aside. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I should get cleaned up. . ." she took off the red jacket, ". . .and give this back to you."

Seiya waved his hand. "You can return that too me later, whenever you want," he said. Usagi smiled. She gestured into the room and Seiya obliged. As Usagi shut the door behind her, Seiya glanced around. It was just as messy as the last time he was there. He smiled. He could imagine Usagi in this room. On the table were papers, and Seiya could see her chewing on her pencil and concentrating, trying to answer homework questions.

The picture of Usagi and Mamoru was in the same place that it was the last time Seiya was there. Seiya frowned and walked over to the photo. _Why are you upsetting her. . .she shouldn't have to go through this right now._ He picked up the frame and studied the photo carefully. As he placed the photo back, he sighed. _And why am I doing this to myself?_

"Gomen ne, Seiya."

Seiya turned back towards the door. Usagi had changed into sleepwear and was holding his jacket coat. "I can hold onto this for now, and return it to you after I wash it and dry it," she said softly.

Seiya shook his head and gave her a gentle smile. "It's all right, Odango. Maybe I'll take it after all." As she handed him the jacket, he gave her another smile. "Well, I think I should go now" He stopped when he noticed Usagi's lower lip quiver. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

A sniffle escaped Usagi and Seiya felt his heart go out to her. He walked to Usagi and put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, I don't think Yaten and the others will miss me too much if I stay here a bit longer," he said gently, the smile still on his face. A smile crept on Usagi's face as she nodded. She walked over to her bed and gestured for Seiya to take a seat on the chair by her desk.

Instead, Seiya walked over to the glass doors that led to the balcony. "It looks like it's clearing up," he remarked.

"Thank goodness," Usagi said as she got under the covers. She pulled the covers close to her neck. "The rain made me really cold."

Seiya looked over at herand then burst out laughing at the sight. "What?" Usagi frowned slightly, not knowing what had made Seiya laugh suddenly.

The sight of Usagi with the covers up to her neck reminded Seiya of a kid's show on the tv that he happened to glance through when flipping through the channels. With her hair still in the odangos at the top of her head, Usagi looked like the little bunny playing hide-and-seek on the tv show. The frustrated look on her face mad him laugh even harder.

"You look like the little bunny playing hide-and-seek on the tv show I happened to glance at once," Seiya confessed, moving over towards the seat Usagi had gestured at earlier.

Usagi turned red. "That's not funny," she scolded him. She huffed and turned away. "Besides, I didn't know children's shows were something you paid attention to, Seiya Kou."

Seiya shrugged. "I didn't really watch it," he said. The room got silent for a moment and then Usagi got up. Seiya's smile dropped. "Oda-" he started, afraid that he had offended her. He saw Usagi pick up a pillow right beside him. _ What is she. . ._

Realization struck him when he saw her start to swing the pillow at himand she struck him squarely on the face. "Oof!" Seiya called out in surprise. He grabbed the pillow and moved it away from his face. . .only to look up into Usagi's giggling face.

"Didn't you had it in you, Odango," Seiya said, obviously impressed. He started the swing the pillow back at her, but Usagi was quicker than he expected. With a shriek, she dived back onto her bed and grabbed another pillow. As Seiya got off his seat and moved towards her, Usagi poised the pillow, ready for a pillow fight. Seiya stopped suddenly. Then he smiled and held out his right hand. "Truce?" he said, giving her the most innocent look he could muster.

Usagi raised her eyebrow and looked down at his hand. As Seiya grinned at her, she smiled back at him. "Truce," she agreed, shaking his hand. Seiya gave her hand a shake and sat back down on the chair. Usagi got back under the covers of her blanket and placed the pillow back on her bed. Seiya tossed the pillow he had onto her bed.

After a moment of silence, Seiya decided to break it. "You're not alone, you know," Seiya said quietly.

Usagi looked at him. She fought the urge to cringe as she remembered what she had told Seiya. Then she remembered what he asked her. "You have your friends. . .your family. . .your boyfriend. . ." he continued.

"And you?" Usagi asked back, just as quietly.

Seiya was surprised by the question. "Of course you have me," he replied. He smiled. "I will always protect you, Tsukino Usagi. Never forget that."

Usagi's breath caught in her throat as he spoke. She nodded, unable to answer back right away. She cleared her throat. "Gomen, Seiya. I can't answer your question right away. . ." Seiya held his hands up in protest, but Usagi continued on, "I love Mamo-chan. . .but it doesn't mean my heart isn't capable of love for other people."

Unsure of what Usagi was trying to say, Seiya just nodded and let her continue. "I care for you, Seiya. You told me you could see my light." She smiled sadly. "There are times when I see yours. . .and I like your light. This is a bad time for me, for you, and for everyone. . .yet somewhere through it all, you keep me smiling. When I fall down, you always pick me up. . .when I cry, you're there to wipe away my tears." She got up and walked over to him. "I love you, Seiya," she said putting her hands on his, "but I don't know if I love you in the way that you love me."

Seiya nodded, looking down. "I understand," he replied quietly. He forced himself to look back up at her. She looked so sad that he had to force a smile on his face. "Don't worry so much about it, Odango-atama," he said, making his voice as light as he could. "Please."

Usagi hesitated, but nodded. She got up and walked over to her bed. Seiya watched as she started to snuggle under her covers again. "Try and get some sleep, Odango."

Usagi shook her head. "I don't know if I can. . ." she whispered. "Lately, everytime I fall asleep, I have bad dreams." She looked at Seiya. "I don't want to go back to those dreams."

Seiya understood the feeling. _Reminds me of when I was younger. . ._"Dream of Love and Happiness. . ." Seiya whispered.

"Eh?" Usagi asked. "What did you say?"

"That's what she said," Seiya replied, not realizing he spoke so loudly. "When I started training as a senshi, I couldn't fall asleep because training was too intense and I kept worrying too much. My mentor told me of the _Yume no Aruji_Mistress of Dreams."

"The Mistress of. . .Dreams. . .who is she?" Usagi asked.

"A protector," Seiya replied. "When my mentor had told me that bad dreams were the result of negative energy released in the battle between the Mistress and those who wished harm upon a person. When I needed her, the Mistress would come to my aid. She protects the person by fighting for him or her, and by prevailing she gives him or her dreams of love and happiness."

"Ah. . ." Usagi nodded, remembering Helios. "Our galaxy has someone else who protects dreams. I wonder if she helps people on Earth as well."

"A protector doesn't limit himself or herself to certain people. It's just like everything else in life. Love, happiness. . these things aren't limited to only certain places."

Usagi nodded. "I've been having bad dreams for awhile now. . .when does the Mistress come to help those in need?"

Seiya smiled. "For me, I thought about her before going to bed, and she would always give me a good dream after that. I'm sure it would be the same for you. To believe is to give her power, the power she needs to fight. . .you're a good person, Odango. Your light will call out to her soon and it will give her strength. Just believe."

Usagi yawned and closed her eyes. "I don't want to have nightmares anymore," she said softly.

"I don't want them for you either. You've been going through a lot," Seiya said. "Think about love and happiness. . ." _Please help her,_ he thought silently. It hurt him to see Usagi like this. He sat quietly, thinking about the Mistress and a few moments later was brought out of his reverie when he heard deep breathing. He smiled. _She had fallen asleep. . ._

He quietly got up from his seat and crept up to the bed. He frowned when he realized Usagi's expression wasn't one of comfort. He watched as she brought her hands out of blanket and curled her body in a ball. Instinctively, he reached for her hands and gave them a squeeze. As soon as he squeezed her hand, Usagi noticeably started to relax and the expression on her face started to change. Seiya kept his grip gentle but firm for a few moments, watching Usagi's expression. Slowly, but surely, her expression changed to a more serene one, and Seiya felt relief wash over him.

"May your dreams bring you love and happiness, Tsukino Usagi," he whispered, looking at his hands still clasping Usagi's. Then he turned back to Usagi's face. Bending down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. When he straightened back up, he smiled when he noticed a smile was on Usagi's features.

A faint light shone outside, past the balcony, and Seiya heard the faint sound of a car's engine. _I guess it's time for me to make my exit._ He tenderly moved Usagi's bangs from her forehead. "Oyasuminasai," he whispered. As the front door to the house opened, Seiya made his way off the balcony and onto the ground below with an effortless leap and ran off.

_The End_


End file.
